1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a simulated aboveground well enclosure structure for concealing a trash receptacle therein and including an openable side wall portion thereof to define a horizontal passageway opening into the enclosure structure. The enclosure structure wall portions are fire resistant and the enclosure structure includes an inverted U-shaped simulated well rope winding member support structure therein releasably latched in an upstanding position, but swingable in a vertical plane through the aforementioned passageway when trash within an associated receptacle is being burned.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of trash receptacle enclosures and/or containers heretofore have been provided such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,550,043, 3,407,941, 3,667,172, 3,865,449 and 4,655,193. However, these previously known structures do not incorporate the overall combination of structural features comprising the instant invention.